Wakfu Saison 3 , The Last Fight Of The World
by tatianaBO
Summary: Six ans plus tard après les évènements qui ont eut lieu sur l'île des griffes pourpres , Yugo est maintenant âgé de dix-neuf ans. Mais quand il reçoit une lettre en provenance du Royaume Sadida , son destin va basculer et il va devoir avec l'aide de ses amis , affronter des ennemis bien plus sombre qu'il ne l'aurais imaginer.
1. Prologue , 6 Years Later

******Je suis l'auteur de cette fanfiction sur le forum officielle de Wakfu sous le pseudo de Tatii-Mimii , je vous laisse découvrir :) Cette fanfiction est la suite de la deuxième saison de Wakfu.**

******Prologue , 6 Years Later.**

Le mythe de la confrérie du Tofu ne s'est jamais éteinte , et en six ans , a travers le monde des douzes , elle s'est propagée aussi vite que des petits pains. Mais en six années , beaucoup d'évènements sont arrivés , Yugo et Adamaî sont retournés auprès d'Alibert , accompagné de Ruel qui est resté cloîtré chez lui avec tous ses kamas et son fidèle petit phorreur. Quand à Evangelyne , Tristepin , Cléophée , et Amalia , il sont resté au Royaume Sadida , avec le Roi Sheran Sharm.

Les premiers rayons de soleil firent leurs apparitions et une brise légère réveilla lentement le petit village d'Emelka. Mais en dehors , vers un petit ruisseau , un homme au cheveux châtains et au yeux chocolat était déjà éveillé. C'était Yugo , maintenant âgé de 19 ans , ses traits était devenus beaucoup plus masculin et son corps était maintenant plus grand et puissant.

Son chapeau enlevé , laissant voir deux cornes dépassant de sa chevelure décoiffé , seulement vêtue d'un short bleu , ses larges épaules et son torse nue , maintenant musclé , il était devenus un homme. Il laissa ses pieds se rafraîchir dans l'eau du ruisseau , se tenant debout , il regarder avec impatience le levé du soleil.

Un sourire sur les lèvres , comme amusé , il remis son chapeau sur sa tête et se dirigea vers la maison ou il avait grandis près d'Albert , Chibi , Adamaî et Grougaloragran. Quand il rentra , il vit un petit étrange personnage au chapeau noir lui foncé dessus.

******- Grand frère Yugo ! , s'exclama le petit dans une joie non refréné.  
- Chibi , tu est déjà levé si tôt , fit Yugo , avec une voix beaucoup plus masculine qu'autre fois.  
- C'est parce que je voulais te voir ! , répondit le petit avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.  
**  
Yugo mis sa main sur son chapeau et l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir dans la cuisine ou il vit son père adoptif , Alibert , quelques cheveux blancs avait fait apparition dans ses cheveux marrons , et ses rides se faisait plus présentes , il vieillissait , mais Yugo était content qu'il était toujours en aussi bonne forme.

******- Tu as grandis mon fils , fit Alibert , en le détaillant.**  
******- Et toi tu as vieillis , répliqua Yugo , le sourire moqueur.**  
******- Ne te moque pas de ton vieux père ! , repris Alibert.**  
******- Je me demande ce que sont devenus les autres en six ans... Et Ruel ne sort même plus de chez lui...**

Tout à coup on entendit une voix d'un vieil homme.

******- YUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! , hurla la voix.  
- En parlant du loup... , dit Alibert.  
**  
Cela avait étonné Yugo de l'entendre hurler comme ça , depuis leur retour , il était resté chez lui entre ses quatre murs , quelque peu affolé il sortis dehors avec son père , laissant Chibi et le petit Grougaloragran s'amusé dans la maison. Ils virent Ruel , une lettre en main en courant comme si la mort le poursuivait. Une fois arrivé prêt d'eux , il repris son souffle et donna la lettre a Yugo.

******- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? , demanda Yugo à Ruel.  
- Ho mais dit moi , tu n'aurais pas un peu grandis ?... , fit Ruel , la bouche grande ouverte.  
- Si tu serais sortis de ton trou...  
**  
Yugo jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Ruel qui semblait étonné , en six ans il n'était pas sortis de chez lui et c'était maintenant qu'il découvrait le nouveau visage de Yugo. Tout à coup Ruel , repris son air sérieux et regarda Yugo droit dans les yeux , le jeune homme fut quelque peu étonné cela faisait depuis leur dernier combat qu'il n'avait pas pris une tel attitude.

******- Lis et tu comprendras...  
**  
Yugo déplia la lettre et vit en lettre d'or marqué :

___Vous êtes invité à  
_

___..._

******A SUIVRE !**

******Laissez vos impressions :)**


	2. Chapitre 1 , The Last Breath Of Oak

******Chapitre 1 : The Last Breath Of Oak.  
**

" ___Vous êtes invité a l'enterrement du Roi Sadida , Sheran Sharm.  
_  
___Les funérailles se passeront au Royaume Sadida dans deux jours.  
_  
___Nous vous présentons nos sincères condoléances._

Nos défunts veillerons a jamais sur nous et resterons à jamais dans nos coeurs. "

Yugo n'en crus pas ses yeux , le vieux chêne avait rendus l'âme ? Lui , ce grand protecteur des forêts , un pacifiste dans l'âme , le meilleur souverain qu'il n'est jamais connus. Cette annonce avait du être dévastatrice pour le peuple Sadida , mais surtout pour Amalia...

Les membres de Yugo se mirent a tremblèrent , sous le regard confus de son père il jeta la lettre et se dirigea vers la forêt d'Emelka , le regard noir , voir haineux. Il se mit a siffler , appelant , son dragon et a la fois son frère jumeau , Adamaî. Celui-ci arriva , ses grandes ailes blanches déployés , sa taille avait considérablement quadruplé , ses yeux bleus turquoises transperçant l'obscurité de la forêt.

******- Yugo que ce passe-t-il ? , demanda celui-ci , avec une voix très grave , ayant ressentis les émotions de son frère , il le regarda l'air inquiet.**  
******- On part pour le royaume Sadida...**

Adamaî le regarda , l'air confus , cela faisait depuis six ans qu'il n'avait jamais était aussi sérieux , il était vraiment inquiet de le voir dans un tel état.

******- Pour des funérailles... , fit Yugo en baissant la tête.**

Adamaî ne posa pas d'autres questions , il ne voulait pas l'embêté avec des interrogations qui risquerais de l'importuné. Dans ces moments la il préférais le laissé réfléchir seul. Quand Alibert découvrit ce que contenait la lettre , lui aussi préféra rentré chez lui accompagné de Ruel , le petit Chibi vit son air triste et essaya de le réconforter en lui faisant des petits sourires plein de compassion.

La matinée passa très vite , et Yugo avait passé son temps avec Adamaî dans la forêt , en se remémorant les souvenirs passé avec le vieux chêne et ses amis , tout cela lui manquer , tout ces bons moments passé ensemble , il voulait les revoir , et sa décision était ferme.

Il partirais au royaume Sadida , accompagné de Chibi , Alibert , le petit Grougal , Adamaî et Ruel , pour soutenir Amalia , mais aussi pour retrouvé ses amis et pour faire honneur au grand protecteur des forêts.

Le coeur lourd , ses pas lents , il se dirigea jusqu'à chez lui , quand il arriva dans la petite cuisine tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

******- On part , dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.**

Sans un mot il partis dans sa chambre , et vit son petit tofu , Az , endormis sur le lit. Il se mit a sourire , il y avait des petits êtres comme lui qui était insouciant et malgré les aléas de la vie , gardé la tête haute et réussissais à sortir de n'importe quel situation.

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et pris son long chaperon bleu , et ses chaussures , des getas bleus. Puis il ouvra un petit coffre bleu , ou dedans se trouvé l'éliacube , cette source de Wakfu dont-il espérer ne plus jamais revoir. Et qu'il a fallut qu'il se batte corps et âme pour ne pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains , mais a la fin ce petit cube remplis de Wakfu lui a fait ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité de ces origines.

Il avait rencontré son peuple il y a six ans de sa , mais il ne se sentait pas prêt a devenir un souverain , en six ans de paix et de calme , sans combat , sans aventure , tout sa lui manqué , mais il se posé vraiment des questions au sujet de ses pouvoirs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet évènement imprévus qui venait de ce passer au royaume Sadida ne s'était pas passé pour rien , il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça , comme une impression de mauvais sentiment.

Et si Qilby avait réussis à sortir de la dimension blanche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Non , ça c'était impossible , personne ne pouvait sortir de cette dimension !

Il laissa ses pensées divagué pendant un moment et vit le petit Chibi le rejoindre , le sourire aux lèvres.

******- Grand frère Yugo , qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? , demanda le petit.  
**  
Ce petit éliatrope avait toujours réussis a lui redonné le sourire dans n'importe qu'elle situation , il était son grand frère et il se devait de lui donner le bon exemple. Il s'approcha de lui , en s'accroupissant et lui toucha la tête.

******- Tu vois Chibi... Dans la vie , il y a des évènements qui font que les gens sont tristes , mais toi tu est ma source de bonheur et tu est mon petit ange gardien , qui me redonne tout le temps la bonne humeur , alors garde le sourire et les gens redeviendrons heureux.**  
******- Grand frère Yugo... , fit le petit au bonnet noir en enlaçant de toutes ses forces son frère.**

Après ce moment d'émotion , Yugo descendis rejoindre son père et Ruel anéantis par la triste nouvelle.

******- On ferait mieux d'y aller... , suggéra Yugo , le regard baissé.**

Sans un mot Alibert laissa un message sur la porte de l'auberge , et partirent dans la forêt ou Adamaî les attendait , Ruel eut peur en voyant la taille d'Adamaî et n'osa pas avancé.

******- Il n'aurais pas un peu... Voir beaucoup grandis ?! , hurla le vieil enutrof.**  
******- Allez avance Ruel , il va pas te mordre , fit Yugo , le sourire moqueur.**

Tous grimpèrent sur son dos et partirent en direction du Royaume Sadida , un magnifique paysage s'offrait devant leurs yeux , mais tous ne furent pas aussi courageux que Yugo qui avait l'habitude de grimper sur Adamaî depuis ces six dernières années.

******- Je... Je... Je-crois-que-j'ai-le-vertige ! , cria Ruel , comme si sa vie en dépendait.**

Son havre-sac entre les mains , Yugo se retourna pour le regardé , avec un sourire aux lèvres.

******- Moi qui croyait qu'on avait vécus des moments beaucoup plus dangereux que sa ! Vieux avare ! , dit Yugo , tout en riant.**

Malgré le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres , il s'était remis en question depuis qu'il avait lus cette lettre , et entre autre , sa condition d'ancien Roi des Eliatropes. Il ne se sentais vraiment pas prêt pour sa , il se souvient encore des paroles de Balthazar.

___" Nous t'attendrons le moment venus Yugo , deviens un homme et prépare le monde des douze à nous rejoindre. Tu feras un excellent souverain. "_

Serait-il a la hauteur des attentes de son peuple ? Aurait-il assez de pouvoir pour les protégés ? Mais aussi , quel était ce mauvais pressentiment qui semblait le submerger ?

Il s'arrêtèrent une nuit en pleine forêt pour laisser Adamaî se reposer , ils allumèrent un feu pour se réchauffer et Chibi s'endormis dans les bras de Yugo qui n'avait pas réussis a dormir de la nuit , il semblait trop préoccuper par ces évènements soudains.

Le lendemain , ils reprirent leur route à travers les frontières du monde des douze , naviguant dans l'air avec cette impression d'être libre. Ils arrivèrent dans la journée au Royaume Sadida , Adamaî les déposa même devant le grand arbre du peuple Sadida. Tout le monde se retournèrent sur le passage de Yugo et de son jumeau Adamaî , ainsi que de son petit frère Chibi et de son petit dragon au ailes noires , suivis de près par Ruel , son phorreur et son père , Alibert.

Tout à coup il entendit une voix féminine et aigu , qui semblait déjà avoir entendus , et quand il vit au loin une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux verts et aux formes renversantes , Yugo sentis son coeur s'emballé.

******- YUGO ! , hurla-t-elle.  
- Amalia...  
**  
**  
********A SUIVRE ...********  
**


	3. Chapitre 2 , The Breath Of My Heart

******Chapitre 2 , The Breath Of My Heart.  
**

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi , son coeur se mit à battre dès qu'il la vit , elle avait vraiment changer. Ses formes rebondissantes , et son visage si fin et délicat s'était transformer en celui d'une femme , d'une future reine. Vêtue dans sa magnifique robe blanche , dotée de magnifique parure en feuille , marron et verte , elle était resplendissante. Même quand il la voyait avant , quand il était plus jeune , il avait déjà ressentis quelque chose pour elle.

Mais là , c'était différent , c'était comme si son univers entier était entrain de changer et qu'elle était la seule , celle qu'il avait toujours attendus. Quand il vit son visage ravagé par la tristesse , il s'approcha d'elle , le peuple s'était réunis autour de leur nouvelle reine , et tout le monde , même Evangelyne , Tristepin , accompagné d'une adorable petite rousse au yeux vert et Cléophée observèrent la scène , les yeux humides.

Quand elle vit le visage et les traits beaucoup masculin de Yugo , elle l'observa , en un instant , sa tristesse se transforma très vite en sentiment de surprise. Yugo la regarda , en la surplombant de sa taille devenus phénoménale , puis il posa sa main dans ses cheveux verts , et laissa son front allé contre celui d'Amalia. Celle-ci ressentis le souffle chaud de Yugo près de son visage , tout le monde observa la scène avec émotion.

En cet instant , elle sentis tout ses problèmes disparaître , comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eut. Mais seul Yugo était là , seul sa présence suffisait a lui faire oublié la mort de son père et un peuple entre ses mains.

******- Tout va bien maintenant... Nous sommes réunis , et je serais de nouveau la pour de protéger... , lui dit-il avec une voix rauque et pleine de mélancolie.  
**  
Le souffle se faisant de plus en plus court , ses mains tremblantes se dirigèrent vers les pans de la tunique du grand Yugo. Elle s'agrippa a celle-ci comme si sa vie en dépendait et nicha sa tête contre son torse puissant , puis devant tout son peuple , devant ses amis , et le garçon qui avait toujours eut une importante place dans son coeur.

Elle éclata en sanglot.

Les secondes qui suivirent furent les plus dures pour tout les proches d'Amalia et Yugo en particulier. Il releva la tête et vit Evangelyne et Tristepin , tout les deux semblait avoir encore pris en maturité , physiquement parlant. Les long cheveux blonds d'Evangelyne semblait avoir pris en longueur , quand à Tristepin , sa carrure était beaucoup plus haute et impressionnante qu'avant , et ses cheveux roux était court , en pique. Et entre eux deux , se tenait une petite fille aux boucles rousses et avec de grand yeux verts remplis de curiosité et de beauté. A leurs côtés , Cléophée , et une immense natte blonde retombant sur ses épaules jusqu'à ses cuisses , toute vêtue de blanc.

Tous avait changer mais sa préoccupation pour le moment était Amalia. Devant les yeux ahuris de ses amis et du peuple sadida , il retira son chaperon bleu , laissant apparaître un immense torse , grand et puissant , tous furent choqué de voir Yugo être devenus un homme , un vrai. Il posa sa veste sur les épaules d'Amalia et la souleva , tel une princesse entre les mains d'un magnifique prince.

******- Je m'occupe d'elle , fit-il en se tournant vers ses camarades.  
**  
Tristepin lui fit un sourire et coin , et Yugo et Amalia disparurent dans un petit portail bleu crée par Yugo. Quelques secondes plus tard , il se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'un lac surplombé par un imposant arbre , aussi nommé ' L'arbre De Vie '. Amalia fut quelque peu étonné de se retrouvé la dans de tel circonstance , elle se tourna vers lui , l'air confuse.

******- J'ai pensé que venir a cet endroit te ferais plaisir... , fit-il en la détaillant.  
**  
Elle se mit légèrement a rougir en sentant le parfum de la veste de Yugo enivré ses papilles. Puis elle regarda tout autour d'elle , ses parents avaient beaucoup passer de temps ici , à chaque fois qu'elle y venait elle trouver l'endroit magnifique. Elle posa son regard sur Yugo , il avait tellement changer , il était devenus un magnifique et bel homme et sans parlé de sa gentillesse hors du commun.

******- Sa me rappelle de bon souvenir , dit-elle tout-en s'asseyant au dessus de l'eau du lac qui ressemblait plus à un miroir.  
**  
Il la suivit et s'assit a ses côtés , tout en observant l'horizon.

******- J'ai l'impression que tout sa n'est qu'un mauvais cauchemar et que je vais très rapidement en sortir... Mais dès que je t'ai vus arrivé... J'ai pensé que c'était un magnifique rêve , avoua-t-elle.  
- Tu as l'air beaucoup moins capricieuse que dans le passé ! , fit remarquer Yugo , avec un petit sourire taquin.  
**  
Amalia se contenta juste de prendre une moue enfantine , qui fit rire Yugo de tout coeur. Mais il y avait un point commun qui semblait les réunirent en ce moment , leurs trônes.

******- Je ne me sens pas vraiment prête a gouverner le peuple... Déjà que j'ai du mal à accepter la mort de mon père...  
- Pour ce qui est question du trône , nous sommes deux... Mais tu ferais une excellente souveraine... , fit-il en rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.**

Il se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes , chacun sentant le souffle chaud de l'autre.

******A SUIVRE ! **

******A demain pour le prochain chapitre et laissez des commentaires:)**


	4. Chapitre 3 , The Memory Of The King

******Chapitre 3 , The Memory Of The King.  
**

Quand Yugo et Amalia partirent , tous les regards se tournèrent vers les anciens héros de la Confrérie du Tofu , c'est-à-dire , Evangelyne , Tristepin , Ruel et Cléophée. Mais tout à coup , sous le regard étonné de tous , une lumière bleu entoura Adamaî , aveuglant le peuple Sadida et ses proches. La lumière s'éteignis petit à petit , laissant voir un homme aux oreilles semblables a celle des éniripsas , les cheveux blonds , les yeux céruléens , le teint de porcelaine , et de taille assez impressionnante. Tout le monde fut assez confus , mais il y avait bien une personne parmi toute qui avait compris , Cléophée.

Elle savait que c'était Adamaï dans sa forme humaine , et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi , elle eut plusieurs battement de coeur anormal , était-ce Adamaï qui lui faisait cette effet là ?

******- Adamaï ? , demanda Cléophée , encore sous le choc.**

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle , et tous comprirent que c'était Adamaï devant leurs yeux ébahis.

******- En personne , fit-il dans une voix beaucoup masculine et rauque.**

Il n'était vêtue que d'un simple pantalon blanc , accompagné de getta bleu , comme chaussures , et d'un gilet marron à manche courte et ouvert , laissant voir son torse immaculé et musclé. Ruel , eut une expression ahurissante sur le visage , tous ces évènements en si peu de temps , sa l'avait dépassé.

Quand à Grougaloragran , le petit dragon noir avait directement foncé dans les bras de son grand frère , Adamaï , celui-ci le caresser avec une lueur de compassion dans les yeux. Quand à Chibi , il resta caché derrière les pans du pantalon de son aîné. Evangelyne et Tristepin s'approchèrent , accompagné de la petite rousse qui les accompagnés. Cléophée resta en retrait admirant Adamaï.

Quand Adamaï vit Evangelyne , son mari et la petite qui les accompagnés , il relâcha le petit dragon noir , et se mit a sourire de toute ses dents parfaitement blanches. Tristepin le serra dans ses bras , en lui frappant le dos , à la façon des bourrins de son espèce. Quand à Evangelyne , elle alla salué Ruel , encore sous le choc et le père de Yugo , Alibert.

Mais tout à coup , une question se posèrent dans l'esprit de tous , qui était cette petite qui accompagné Evangelyne et Tristepin ?

******- Et toi tu est ? , demanda Adamaï en posant sa main dans la touffe de cheveux roux de la petite.  
- Je suis Iryna ! cria la petite , en levant son poing vers le ciel.  
- J'crois savoir de qui elle tiens , fit Adamaï en riant de tout coeur.  
**  
A ce moment précis , tout le monde sut que la petite Iryna était la fille du gardien de shushus et de la belle archère. Mais un personnage d'importance capitale fit apparition au milieu de toute cette foule. Armand Sheran Sharm , le frère d'Amalia , toujours coiffé de ces dreadlocks vertes , elles avaient d'ailleurs pris en longueur depuis ses six années. Son visage était marqué par la tristesse et la colère a la fois , sûrement a cause de la mort de son père.

******- Mes amis , je vous re-souhaite la bienvenue au royaume Sadida , veuillez me suivre , dit-il en prenant un sourire qui semblait caché une certaine tristesse.  
**  
En silence tous le suivirent , hormis le petit Chibi et son frère jumeau dragon , ainsi que Alibert et Iryna , qui furent pris en charge par Canar et Renate , les fidèles serviteurs d'Amalia , eux aussi , touché par la mort de ce Roi inoubliable.

Adamaï , marchant aux côtés de Cléophée et de Tristepin , ainsi qu'Evangelyne et Ruel , s'aventurèrent en direction de la salle du trône , à travers l'immense arbre royale. Même après tant d'années ou Evangelyne et Tristepin , ainsi que Cléophée qui avait vécus ici , il trouvait ce paysage toujours aussi magnifique. Sans un mot , les nouveaux invités admirèrent d'en bas la très haute cime des arbres s'élevant presque au dessus des nuages.

Une fois arrivée a la salle du trône , Armand pris sa place habituel , et les quatre compères se placèrent devant son trône.

******- Amalia deviendras Reine , d'après les derniers écrits de mon père , elle gouverneras le royaume et je resterais prince. Nous organiserons ce soir ses funérailles , dès que la pleine lune sera à son sommet , comme la tradition l'exige , on dit qu'au soir de la pleine lune , les âmes ont le plus de chance de se retrouvé au royaume des cieux , plutôt qu'au royaume des morts. J'aimerais que vous gardiez l'oeil , depuis la mort de mon père , plusieurs attentats d'autres nations pourrait nous être fatale , alors je compte sur vous.. La Confrérie Du Tofu.**

Il reprenait en quelque sorte ' du boulot ' , mais d'une façon assez tragique. Le grand protecteur des forêts était maintenant entre les mains des dieux.

Le coeur battant comme s'il allait transpercer sa poitrine , elle sentis le regard insistant et le souffle chaud de Yugo près de son visage , il se regardèrent pendant quelques instant , il se rapproché petit à petit mais n'osa pas aller plus loin. Il nicha juste son nez dans son cou , humant son odeur boisée de conifère. Il aimait ce parfum , légèrement piquant mais a la fois doux et chaleureux , tout comme elle.

Elle pris sa tête entre ses mains et embrassa son chapeau. Ils restèrent là pendant quelques instants , oubliant le passé , le présent , le futur , et toutes ces responsabilités dont-il devait faire face. Seul l'instant compter , toute une vie rester enlacé , juste à se regarder , sans parler , en se comprenant simultanément.

******- Yugo... , fit-elle avec une petite voix sanglotante.  
- Hmm ? , demanda celui-ci en relevant la tête.  
- Ne me re-laisse plus seule maintenant...**

Les yeux humides , larmoyants , Yugo passa ses doigts sur ses joues , enlevant ses larmes , puis il la serra dans ses bras.

******- Tu est toujours aussi capricieuse , répliqua Yugo , avec un sourire taquin.  
**  
Les préparatifs s'accélèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur , malgré le triste destin par lequel le royaume Sadida était frappé. Chibi et Iryna s'amusèrent en courant , zigzaguant à travers les décorateurs. Et très vite , la lune montra le bout de son nez , si belle , si ronde , si lumineuse à travers le ciel étoilé. Yugo et Amalia était à présent dans la chambre de la future Reine , qui s'était vêtue toute de noir. Il s'accouda a la rambarde de son balcon , explorant le ciel de ces yeux.

Là haut , dans ce ciel étoilé , il y avait avant une civilisation qui vivait en paix dans le passé , mais à cause d'un certain traître , cela avait tourné en un génocide cauchemardesque. Et très bientôt , lui aussi devrait prendre une décision , serait-il monarque , ou juste le plus grand héros que la civilisation éliatrope n'est jamais connus ?

Il se tourna vers Amalia , le sourire aux lèvres , elle lui tendit un magnifique costume noir qu'il enfila rapidement avant de l'accompagné jusqu'au lieu de l'enterrement. Dès qu'il arriva , il pris place près de Tristepin qui le regarda avec un sourire espiègle.

******- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Amalia ? , chuchotta-t-il a son oreille.  
- Pas à un enterrement...  
**- ******Roh ça va... Fait pas ta iopette !  
- Tristepin ne commence pas...  
**  
Cela dura un moment jusqu'à ce que Evangelyne n'intervienne en mettant un coup bien placé , dans les parties génitales de son mari , qui se tut pendant tout le reste de la cérémonie. Amalia arriva , tenant le bras de son frère , vêtue dans sa robe noir , couleur du deuil. Ils s'approchèrent du cercueil fleuris de leur défunt père , observant son visage reposé , sans aucune vie , tous deux se dirent que là haut il serait beaucoup mieux auprès des dieux , observant chaque jours leurs bons et mauvais choix.

Tous deux déposèrent une rose rouge sur le corps de leur père , Armand résista aux émotions qui l'envahissait , luttant contre les larmes qui voulait s'échapper de ces yeux presque humides. Amalia l'enlaça , et l'invita a monté sur l'estrade , elle s'approcha au milieu de celle-ci. Le visage déformé par la tristesse , elle souffla un bon coup avant de prendre la parole.

******- Mon père était un homme bon et juste ! Il était le grand protecteur de ses forêts , mais en ce monde , même les plus grands ne sont pas immortels... Pendant une partie de ma jeunesse , grâce a un groupe d'individus hors du commun , j'ai compris ce qu'était de tenir a un être chère...  
**  
Les larmes commencèrent a tombé le long de ses joues , en sanglotant , sous le regard meurtris de son peuple. Elle releva la tête , tel un dragon déployant majestueusement ses ailes.

******- Maintenant , je comprend un sens à tout cela... A partir d'aujourd'hui... JE SERAIS VOTRE REINE ET JE VOUS PROTEGERAIS A EN LAISSER MA VIE ! ********  
**  
******A Suivre...**

******Laissez des commentaires :) ^^**


End file.
